I Believe In a Thing Called Love
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Chp 4!Sequel to I hate everything about you. Harry and Draco are living together but what if they accidentally invite Sirius and Lucius to stay as well? SLASH! Mpreg LuciusxSirius, HarryxDraco
1. The Lunch Of Soon Disaster

**Title:** I Believe In a Thing Called Love

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Sequle to I_ hate everything about you_ (IHEAY).Harry and Draco are living together but what if they accidentally invite Sirius and Lucius to stay as well? SLASH! Mpreg LuciusxSirius, HarryxDraco

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Status:** UNBETAED

**Notes:** Title came form the song _I believe in a thing called Love_ by the Darkness

* * *

**Chapter One:** The Lunch of Soon Disaster

He leaned over the body beside him sleepy looking at the clock on the night table, the big red blurry numbers flashed nine and forty minutes. He felt back down into his space, groaning after feeling the sun burning his bared tanned chest. His hand flew to his hair ruffling the mop of messy black smooth locks while his other hand rub the tire green luminous eyes of his mother; finally, he found some force to reach for his glasses beneath the pillow and placing them on.

The room swirled back into focus and stared of blankly into the creamy roof. How long has it been? Two; Three years since they married? For him it had been a short time, he still could remember the man beside him sleeping peacefully as his worst nemesis yet the man buried inside the thick fine silk cover had changed a lot through the years but his usual confident and arrogant attitude can still be picked up easily especially by his expression.

His husband, of almost three years was a man of long smooth white blonde gorgeous hair, pallid, pointed enriched face and cold steely silver orbs. He was excellent in any inch of his broad muscular body. He often had though about his husband being a creation carved by the gods of beauty and perfection itself (yet you still could see a thin faint scar on his back and stomach as the cause of Voldemort's war) while he had obtained a tanned worked out body by training over his daily work as an Auror and sometimes receiving cuts and scars from it, yet his husband love it as much he loves chocolate. He grinned at such though; that was definitely a good sign; his husband was obsessed with chocolate and there wasn't something (except himself ready for a hot lustful night) that could rip the blonde of his chocolate obsession.

He sat down on the bed and stretched his body slightly. Today, both he and his husband were out to celebrate three years of being married and will be inviting many siblings and friends over their beautiful Muggle Potter-Malfoy residence on the west of England.

Harry Potter crawled over the figure of his husband and slowly poking the blonde on the cheek. "Honey?"

The blonde grunted and slapped the hand away, cuddling deeper into the cover. "Draco, we have to wake up," continue to say his raven haired husband, "The guest will be here on midday, and we have to make all the preparations."

His blonde husband of Draco Malfoy snapped his eyes opened and bolt upright on the bed. "On My god! The lunch!" he exclaimed hastily, starting to shake the covers away and pacing rapidly around the room.

Honestly, Draco's tendencies of waking up were quite weird. Usually it would take Harry ten minutes to finally wake up and head over the bathroom while Draco, just as he open his eyes he was entirely awake and dashing with vibrant energy around the room.

Harry approached the hurrying blonde on the wardrobe extracting numerous clothes and fuming with the shirts. "—I'd told you to wake me up early but no you just decide to keep cuddling and tossing around the bed—″ He heard Draco discussing under his breath.

"Draco, take it easy, it's not like"

"We were supposed to have everything ready by eleven! How much we got, an hour? That's not enough time Harry Potter, especially for doing things right." His husband said the last words taking his head out of the wardrobe and looking sternly at him, his fist on his broad waist.

Harry pushed his husband into a warm embrace of strong arms and passionate emotions; Draco's stress seemed to had diminished and relaxed his shoulders, leaning over his chest. Harry had grown to be inches taller than his husband, much to everyone's surprised; the raven man never had a good nutrition on his younger years.

"Good Morning," Harry whispered smoothing his back.

"Morning," Draco mumbled.

"Now, let's take a warm bath and be ready for the lunch ok?"

* * *

Draco turned on the stove with a flick of his wand while he settle all the needed ingredients on the counter; Harry on the other hand was sitting on the kitchen island bar, flicking his wand towards the dinning room making the mantle, plates, folks and goblet settle upon his command. 

The Potter-Malfoy residence was an elegant combination of Muggle and wizardry likes. Their living room was decorated with dark rustically colors, rusty wood of cinnamon, black leather sofas with floating candles around; Not to forger the large TV settled on cinnamon metallic base coming from the wall. Their dinning room table was made of beautiful gleaming dark oak large enough to fit almost twelve people along with moving portraits and floating cream candles.

Their kitchen was carved with black wood and silver upper tapestry, accompany with Muggle equipment like, microwave, refrigerator, oven and stove. An Island bar was on the middle where the food can be cook for those to admire.

"Who did you invite over?" Draco asked setting up the frying pan and starting his excellent cooking thanks to his great ability on Potions.

"Well, Remus, your mother, Sirius, Severus-"

"Severus? I'm quite surprised for that," Draco said not ripping his gaze on his task.

"Oh shut it," Harry mumbled, "I also invite the Weasleys."

"Not all of them do you?" Harry scratched his head smiling weakly. Draco looked at him desperate. "Harry, they take most of the space!"

"Hey, they're my friends!" Draco rolled his eyes and continued his task. "Besides," Harry added, "Not all of them are coming. Only Charlie, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and Ron are coming. Ginny is over America and the Twins are taking their joke industries further into Japan."

"Oh Lucky day," Draco breathed in relief while ignoring his husband's glare.

"Hermione will be coming too since she's engaged to Ron and…" Harry soon trailed off, resting his head on the arms resting on top of the counter.

"And what?" Draco asked, while finishing one of the gourmet foods.

"I invited your father." Draco stopped shaking the butter on the frying pan and look intently at his husband.

"You're kidding me," Harry shook his head, "Are you really sure of bringing him here?"

"Well he's your father and my father in law," Harry said as a matter of fact. "Either way we would had face each others, it's not like he want me dead."

"Oh no he doesn't," Draco replied, " He's just not happy about our marriage and beside lately he has been getting a bit incredulous and well childish at some points especially when he's all together with Severus, both are half brothers."

"Well then I guess I did a horrible mistake." Draco raised his eyes to meet his nervous green eyes.

"What did you did this time?"

"Well, since Narcissa is going out with Severus to Paris Lucius were going to stay all by himself and I told him to stay sometime…"

"And?"

"Ialsoinvitedsiriustoo," Harry spoke so fast but Draco heard him clear enough.

Draco stared at him for some second before saying, "You need some adjustment on those glasses. Harry, are you blind? It's okay to stay hours in one room but get both Sirius and Lucius to live in one household is horrible enough."

"Well I just forgot I-" Draco waved his free had impatiently.

"Help me on this matter, we can discuss it later."

* * *

The guests started to arrive and the first one happens to be Remus, accompanied by Charley Weasley. The red head, dress with blue cloak, high heeled dragon scaled boot, black trousers and a white tight shirt, was holding the werewolf's waist. Harry happened to had opened the door and raised his eyebrow at it. 

Remus smiled weakly, looking pallid with his grayish, brown hair, honey eyes on his usual brown trouser and shirt along with a dark brown cloak, possibly bough for the occasion. He was holding a fine bottle on his right hand. "I know there's allot to explain," started the werewolf, "But all I can say id Charley and I are officially a couple."

"I'm impressed," was all Harry could say. Charley Weasley was know for his compassion towards and magical creature and know Remus was a werewolf just made the red head started a friendship with him when Harry was at the last year on Hogwarts but he never imagine them ending up being a couple.

"We bought you a wine," he said showing the bottle, "we didn't want to come empty handed." Harry rolled his eyes grinning; Remus was still the same, he took the wine graciously and offered then to sit down on the living room.

Next, came Severus and Narcissa, just as the rest of the Weasley's along with Hermione. Mrs. Weasley brought her delicious dessert and Narcissa who didn't stopped hugging down Harry and Draco had brought with Severus a gourmet appetizers. Most of them had settled on the table talking slightly, yet Severus was the most quiet of them all. Narcissa would start speaking with Mrs. Weasley beside her and Mr. Weasley would whisper something to Remus about the Ministry when Charley was teasing Ron and Hermione about when they'll have a child.

Draco dashed in and out of the dining room settling the appetizers, when the doorbell ran Sirius voice boomed around. Harry was knocked down by his godfather, now cheerful, looking handsome like his younger years, with a blue polo and black jeans. After the War, Sirius was found innocent had had set free. Remus usually said the Ministry made a mistake because since his freedom Sirius hasn't stop pulling up pranks and driving everyone crazy. Sirius was carrying a sport bag, which he picked up after working days on the Muggle gyms and gaining the body he had before.

Just as Sirius pulled the raven man to his feet a silky cold voice came from the opened door frame. "It's quite obvious for two Gryffindors to be so revolting."

Both Godfather and godchild turned at the source of the voice and the Black's silver eyes glare at the steely cod eyes of Lucius Malfoy. The blonde senior wizard was looking as arrogant as always, with a black silky cloak, white polo shirt and black fine trouser with black books, on one of his gloved black hand he held the same snake cane. His eyes were the same as well his pallid enriched face like his husband, steely eyes and white blonde longhair fasten with a ribbon.

"Lucius," Harry whispered the name feeling the tension around not only for him but how Sirius was reacting to his presence as well.

The man only smirked and removed his gloves and cloak, placing then on the hanger near the door, his cane under his arms and he walked pass by both Harry and Sirius into the dining room.

"Insufferable bastard,"Sirius breathed out, "If I were you I would have thrown him out after entering like that my house."

"Sirius," Harry called the raven man, "Keep your cool please, I don't want this to be ruined."

Sirius crossed his arms and grunted glaring at the blonde settling beside Severus, "Whatever, but if he starts I won't stop."

**TBC…**

* * *

Notes: Hope you like it! Yeah Lucius wasn't happy about Draco marring Harry Potter even if he no longer serves Voldemort but it was told that Lucius and Harry once didn't stop fighting until Draco stepped in and shut them both. That's when Harry tried to get along with Lucius and both reach and accordance of course that doesn't stop Lucius from mocking him. Yet Sirius and Lucius hate each others because Lucius did something that angered Sirius, Maybe we will find out soon. 


	2. A Plot gone wrong

**Title:** I Believe In a Thing Called Love

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are living together but what if they accidentally invite Sirius and Lucius to stay as well? SLASH! Mpreg LuciusxSirius, HarryxDraco

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Status:** UNBETAED

**Notes:** Title came form the song _I believe in a thing called Love_ by the Darkness.

TABLE ARRANGEMENT:

First goes Harry, Sirius,Remus, Charley, Ron.

Draco and Hermione goes on the two ends of the table.

Opposite to Harry, Sirius,Remus, Charley, Ron. goes  
Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Mr. Weasley&Mrs. Weasley

* * *

**Chapter Two:** A Plot gone wrong

Narcissa's eyes gleamed when the black haired Sirius Black entered the dinning room followed by her son in law. "Sirius, it's wonderful to join us," she said cheerfully at her cousin.

Sirius smiled at her welcoming, Narcissa has accepted him after his terrible fate living in Azkaban and had helped him through allot. "You're charming as always Cissy," he replied flashing his famous charming grin. Lucius, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and place the goblet back to the table.

"Now that we're all together Harry, why don't you tell us what you and my son had been planning for your honeymoon."

"That's right," Remus piped up while Charley served him some Firewhiskey. "Usually, married couple goes to honeymoons far away from their place but I haven't heard from you yet."

"Well," Harry started to say, his hand behind his neck as Draco walked in with few plates served with gourmet appetizers. "Draco thought about going to France but I find it a bit monotonous. It would make is feel like we're still in England."

"If he doesn't decide we'll end up in India," Draco drawled, sitting beside his husband.

"Have you tried the Caribbean sea?" Severus asked, one of his elbows touching the edge of the table and resting his chin on his hands.

"That's an excellent choice for them Severus," Narcissa exclaimed formally. "Severus and I went and it's quite fascinating. Of course at some point you can see poorness but they don't care about magic, it's all about relaxing and having fun."

"It does sounds interesting, does it Dray?" Harry commented.

"Honeymoons are a waste," Lucius said swinging the goblet lightly while leaning back into his chair. His silver eyes looked arrogantly and gloomy to the black haired young man ahead. "You should start considering having a child."

At this, Ron and Hermione, who were sighing at Mrs. Weasley excitement on having her first grandchild, turned to look at the blonde at the other end of the table.

Harry laughed weakly. "We can't have a child."

"Yes you can," Lucius replied dryly, "There's something called a Potion that allows a man to conceive an heir, am I right Severus?"

The Potion Master rolled his eyes at the blonde's sudden stare beside him. "Yes there is-"

But one of Sirius's dry laugh cut Severus's word. "It was expected from you Malfoy. Of course we all know you were never agreed with this marriage for the cause of your son not conceiving a proper heir-"

"And you were?" Lucius asked calmly yet Sirius turned angrier.

"I wouldn't be surprise that that's what you care for only; to continue a generation."

"I have a reputation, unlike you Black, and besides I'm actually impressed that once in your life you use that thick head of yours. I thought it was eaten by those Dementors, poor them they have to gulp such a bitter moronic cry baby."

Sirius slammed his fist on the table in rage and stood up from his chair. Harry instantly reacted and grabbed his godfather from his forearm while Remus, on the other side did the same and forced him down back to his chair.

Draco placed his elbows on the table and buried his face on his hands. "For Salazar's sake, don't start father."

Lucius sighed hastily and stood up. "I'll bring more Firewhiskey."

Severus, hastily stood up bowed hastily and followed the blonde into the kitchen. "What were you thinking?" Severus asked.

Lucius did not turn around to face his half brother as he picked up a bottle of Firewhiskey from the left counter. "Nothing."

Severus approached his half brother as he opens the Firewhiskey. "Nothing? You spilled out the plan!" He exclaimed, looking at the blonde, inspecting the cork of the uncorked bottle. The blonde didn't not show any signs of regret instead he turned and start picking glass goblets from the right counter almost ignoring Severus's stare.

"I did not spill the plan," he finally said, setting the goblets over the counter and filling the goblet with Firewhiskey. "Instead I suggested it and it quite amaze me that Potter didn't know about male pregnancy."

"Male pregnancy isn't a common daily topic. It would be normal for him not knowing, after being raised by Muggles."

"You gave him classes, how come you didn't mention it?"

"Lucius don't start changing the subject."

"I'm just pointing out your lack of professionalism on you post as a Professor of Potions."

"Don't you dare to judge me," Severus threatened sharply, "Upon the education that I give."

Lucius rolled his eyes and took a thin vial from his trouser's pocket. He uncorked it and a smirked spread on his lips. " What are you doing?" Severus asked breathless, looking halfway mortified.

"I won't hold any longer, either way, I'm sure they'll deny it, so the best way is to force him."

"Force him? Lucius has you gone mad? Haven't you hear about Male pregnancy cases? If the male isn't strong enough the child can kill him at birth!"

"Draco is strong enough, he's a Malfoy."

"With what guarantee you give for him being a Malfoy? Lucius this is insane! You can't go slipping potent and dangerous potions just because of something you want to happen."

"I know what I'm doing bro," Lucius said looking sharply at his black haired brother. "Beside there are Malfoys who had given birth upon Potion pregnancy and they had survived."

"What if he doesn't? What if they don't want the child?"

"I'll simply take it as a son."

"Lucius! You can't solve things this way! Draco will be furious for this!"

"It's not like I'll drag Potter into this."

"Yes you will! If you haven't coped with it he's your son in law and your son's husband! You'll be turning him a father, when he's still not ready to." Lucius rolled his eyes while empty the vial in one of the goblets and swing it lightly. Severus looked at the goblet nervously and sighed.

"Don't drag me into this; I have nothing to do with this."

"Backing away so soon?" He asked looking icily at his onyx eyes.

"You-!"

"What is wrong with you two?" Narcissa asked entering the kitchen on her fabulous tight white- blue dress. "Everyone could have heard your bickering."

"Did they hear?" Severus asked horrified. Lucius rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Of course not. She always says that to scare you," he whispered shortly, hiding the vial on his pockets yet Narcissa noticed and approached the blonde.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing of your concern," he replied dryly but Narcissa was fast and manage to retrieve the vial from Lucius's fine trousers.

"Nothing? What is this Lucius?"

"A Potion," he replied, passing by her with two goblets at hand. Narcissa grabbed the back of his polo and yanked him back to his place before walking away. "Watch it! This polo was highly expensive!" he exclaimed acidly as few drops of Firewhiskey soaked his hand.

"I don't care how expensive this shirt was, I want you to tell me what exactly is this Potion," Narcissa said angrily facing the blonde, "Is this one of your infamous creations Severus?"

Severus, who watched the staring exchange from ex-wife/husband, jumped at his named being called. "What? NO! Of course not! It's his ideas, all along."

"Thank you for the back up brother," Lucius spat holding the goblets tightly.

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with this."

"I don't want to hear any more of your bickering," Narcissa hissed angrily, "Tell me what kind of Potion is this?"

"Pregnancy Potion," Severus said as at the same time Lucius exclaimed, "SEVERUS!"

"WHAT?" Narcissa exclaimed angrily making both men jumped. "Just what were you think about Lucius Malfoy! Who was going to be the victim of your stupid plots!

"It's just Draco," he replied smoothly, trying to slip away from his angry ex-wife.

"My son?"

"Actually, its still ours. He's my son too you know." Narcissa's lips formed a thin line from anger and Lucius felt he hit the wrong bottom.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, how could you dare to place our son in such dangers! Are you blind!" she yelled, leaning over the blonde who was force to back away as possible, starting to look terrified, still holding the goblets.

"Cissy it's just for-"

"I don't care," she drawler acidly, "Empty that goblet immediately!"

Lucius rolled his eyes, turned over to the sink and empty his right hand goblet. Just as he did a smirk spread on his lips, catching Severus attention: He was empty the wrong goblet.

"There happy? Now give me the Firewhiskey Severus." The other man handed down the bottle and he filled the goblet once again. "Now if you excuse me," he said sharply at Narcissa but before leaving the kitchen, he added, "You know now why I divorced her Sev, she's the devil."

"Argh! How dare you!" Narcissa exclaimed, firmly grasping the nearest frying pan and throw it across the room. In a flash, Lucius left the kitchen before the Frying pan could reach him.

"Forgive me," Lucius said smoothly, entering the dinning room, "I bought a special toast for the newlyweds." He placed the spiked goblet on Draco's side and the other on Harry's place.

"Let's cheer for our newlyweds, which I hand come to cope with," At this Narcissa and Severus arrived.

Harry, on the other hand, picked up Draco's goblet instead of his and brought it his lips but Lucius reacted quickly and removed the goblet from the raven haired man, "This is Draco's goblet; I really wouldn't suggest you drink from it."

"Why not? It's still Firewhiskey."

"But I really-"

"Don't be childish father," Draco said taking the goblet away and while crossing arms with his beloved Harry drank from Draco's goblet and Draco from Harry's.

Lucius felt his throat tightened and slumped down into his chair, shocked while the rest laughed and smiled, clinging goblets together as a toast, Lucius elevate his to his eyes whispering in shock, "I'm fucked. I'm so fucked," and gulping the drink in a single shot.

**TBC…**

Notes: Now Lucius is in tight problems! Harry drank the Potion, instead of Draco XD. I imagine it like the typical Newlyweds that drink from the other's goblets.


	3. Our worst nightmares

**Title:** I Believe In a Thing Called Love

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are living together but what if they accidentally invite Sirius and Lucius to stay as well? SLASH! Mpreg LuciusxSirius, HarryxDraco

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Status:** UNBETAED

Notes: I lost all my betas so I'll be speaking with thrnbrooke, (Who seems to be the only one who helped me) to help me get these chaps betaed.

**Chapter Three: Our Worst Nightmares**

The blonde man did not know how to react after the horrid mistake he did. His mind kept yelling him he was screwed, killed and fucked up if the young couple ever found out about it or worst if Potter really does conceived the child and doesn't survived. _'Better prepared my grave before it's too late and sign all testaments of heritage, yes that's be better if-'_

"Is everything all right Lucius?" Narcissa asked, looking over his ex-husband who had not touched his food after ten minutes of being served.

The blonde man seemed spaced out looking at his pate before shaking his head softly and pushing his plate away. "I don't have an appetite, that's all," he mumbled, leaning back on his chair.

"But It's your favorite dish, Draco-" Narcissa tried to say but Sirius cut in.

"Just forget about him and his ungrateful manners."

Lucius angrily slammed his first on the table, making the goblets trembled (gaining everyone's attention), standing up from his chair and hissing at his cousin-in law. "You just fucking stay out of this you cross-grained stay dog." Sirius slammed his forks down on his plate and stood up as well.

"Who are you calling cross-grained you filthy bastard!"

"Who else here wanders with fleas on his back?"

"I wouldn't be-"

"ENOUGH!" Both Harry and Draco exclaimed glaring at each parental guider. That shut both men's mouth but did not stop them from glaring. "For Merlin's sake this is a family reunion not a dueling match!" Draco exclaimed, "I thought you two knew how to behave like gentleman."

Lucius threw his napkin over his chair. "Fine," he growled, "If you excuse me I would like to have some time alone." In rapid steps Lucius strolled out of the dinning room and disappear on the living room.

"Yeah go on and get yourself down in you malice Malfoy," Sirius half murmured before sitting down and actually stabbing his meal. Harry ran his hand over his face before looking at Draco who was massaging his temples while resting his elbow on the table.

They made a horrible mistake…

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Harry was saying to his guests as they leave, "And thank you for the wine Remus."

"You don't have to thank me; call if you need some help," he added looking over Sirius.

"Yeah I won't doubt to." Harry closed the door after the final guest left, leaving Draco, Sirius, Lucius and him by themselves.

Lucius was sitting on the living room's sofa, looking at the roof silently, while Draco sat of the stairs twirling his messy blonde lock on his fingers and Sirius leaning over the wall beside him.

Harry sighed loudly turning to look at his godfather, "This was intolerable."

"I told you 'if he starts, I won't stop.'"

Harry brought his hands to his head, running them through his messy mop of hair. "Could you at least try to gulp your comments down Sirius? I wanted this to be a happy reunion for me, not a dueling match of insults!"

Sirius shifted his feet, looking nervous down at the floor. "I'm sorry Harry," he mumbled.

Draco stood up and pacing angrily around the entrance room earning the older blonde's stare. "I had enough from both of you and your childish bickering. I though better of you but you two leave me with no choice."

Both older men raised their eyebrows in confusion. "You two will be sharing a room."

There was a long silence amongst them and before any of them could complain Draco spoke, "I don't want any 'why's' and 'but's', you two know already. And no Sirius you can't sleep in the couch; it's time you two get along," He added when the dog animagus raised his hand slowly as if to suggest something.

Both man stare at the young blonde between them with a shocked horrified expression. "If you two end up ripping each other's gut, then let it be, I won't interfere so you might as well blame your death for both your ignorance and clumsiness."

Draco stepped on the stairs and was about to climb up before he called, "And you two will be cleaning the dishes, with out magic, If you don't want to sleep over the doghouse. And will be handing down your wands to Harry."

Draco disappeared upstairs as Harry looked between the shocked men, staring where Draco disappeared. "You heard Draco," he said softly, extending his hand, "hand over your wands."

Sirius did as told, with a pained expression. Harry though that Lucius would complain and leave but by surprised he hand over his wand as well. No words were share as Sirius entered the dinning room and started picking up the dirty dishes and goblets.

Harry looked over the tall blonde, his white polo shirt loosed on its first three bottoms. He was looking disappointed as he walked slowly pass by him while whispering, "Forgive me."

Harry was a bit shocked at the words of the blonde as he started doing the same as Sirius. He didn't wanted his guests to be doing this but Draco was right, they must learned to get over their grudge and start getting along. He gripped the wand over his hands and called, "After you're finish, you can rest. Your room is the second door over the left."

* * *

After both man finished cleaning the last plate picked up their bags and turned off the light down stairs. None share a glance or a word. Both knew what they had done had affected the young couple and was entirely wrong.

Sirius turned the knob of the door while Lucius stare at the nearest picture frame feet away from the raven man. 'Probably my son's taste; I doubt Potter has such an artistic taste.'

"Are you planning to come in or would you rather stay out side? Not that I wouldn't complain." Lucius scowled at the dog Animagus as entering the room and dropped his bags.

Sirius was calmly opening the closet over the left, shoving his bag inside and unbuttoning his blue polo. Lucius stared at the four poster king size bed at the middle with soft dark green and creamy covers, between two large four framed white windows, and two brown night tables. _One bed…_

" I definitely am not going to share the bed with you."

Sirius was about to remove his shirt when stopped, raising his eyebrow at the blonde, "Who said you were going to sleep on the bed?"

Lucius crossed his arms and sneered, "Who told _you_, you were going to sleep _there_?"

Sirius snorted. "Oh and you actually thought I'll leave you the bed out of the goodness of my heart?"

Lucius smirked and slumped down in to the bed, resting his hands behind his head, earning a glare from the raven man. "Of course you would, you're a Gryffindork."

Angrily Sirius shoved the man off the bed. Lucius yelped falling off the bed face down into the carpeted floor. "How dare you do that to me!" Lucius hissed standing up and glaring at the raven man.

Sirius had a broad grin planted on his lips. "The bed is mine so sod off!" But Lucius was mad about the previous accident, and jumped over the bed, tackling Sirius to floor. His hand hastily reached for his neck and Sirius terrified brought his hand to Lucius's face, pushing him away but miserably failed to.

It was then that Sirius was starting to choke that Lucius recalled what Draco said, _"If you two end up ripping each other's gut, then let it be, I won't interfere so you might as well blame your death for both your ignorance and clumsiness."_

Lucius stopped choking the raven man looking surprised but Sirius took the opportunity to punch the blonde's face. The blow hit hard the side of Lucius cheek and jaw, making his head slammed against one of the four poster polls. Sirius shook him away and managed to stood up as Lucius suddenly gasped, blinking his eyes. Sirius thought that the blonde would stand up and throw another blow but the blonde dropped his head down into the floor, his eyes closed.

"Malfoy?" He called, noticing the blonde's numbness. "Lucius!" he called more desperate. He reached for his wrist feeling a weak pulse. "Don't start Malfoy, you-Have-To-Bloody-Stand-UP!" He breathed out through gritted teeth shaking and pulling the blonde but the man didn't moved. "Shit he's unconscious, great this is bloody great!"

Sirius dropped the blonde's hand and ran downstairs, trying not to wake the young couple, picking a small bag of ice. He came back, finding the blonde where he left him and felt himself going nervous. "He's just unconscious, Sirius, nothing is wrong." He placed the bag over the night table and picked up the blonde, "Damn Malfoy," he cursed as he placed him of the bed and started removing his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt, "Bloody bastard; won the bed just for today." He threw the covers on top the blonde's body and placed the ice bag on his head.

Sighing, he closed the door, dragging the blonde's bag inside the closet and finally removed his blue polo shirt and the rest of his clothes, leaving him with his light gray boxers. He noticed some spare blankets on the small wardrobe beside and threw them in the floor. Sighing he laid back, his hands underneath the spare pillow. "So much for a nice bed," he mumbled before falling asleep not realizing he called the blonde his given name, something he swore to never say…

**To be continued…**

**Notes:** Short but hey more childish bickering is coming next! I luv playing with them! They're like Harry and Draco!


	4. A truth to be told

**Title:** I Believe In a Thing Called Love

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe R later)

**Status:** UNBETAED

**Notes:** THIS STORY SEEMS TO BE PRE-HBP.The words 'Bite me' comes from Yuri Hyuga in Shadow Heart II. I think this story is turning out a bit fluff since they're all trying to live like Muggles.

**Chapter Four:** A truth to be told

As the morning sun blaze into the windows of the room shared by both man it was Lucius Malfoy, the blonde man who woke up first, feeling a slight pain at the side of his head and a small weigh in his forehead. He took what ever was placed on his head and threw it away, scowling and sat up.

After his scowling, Lucius noticed that he was in the bed the two men had desperately fought on last night. That gave him enough satisfaction to smirk in triumph that he had won the bed but where was the blasted dog sleeping?

A soft snoring came from the foot of the bed and Lucius silently shook the cover off and scrawled to look to the floor ahead. The other man was sleeping blissfully, untangled in his own blankets, clad in only his boxer, sprawled. His face was towards Lucius, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. He could make out the muscles of his back, forming a strong V, the hardness of his thigh and legs and how his hand grasped the pillow. Lucius found the scene exciting…

Yet he caught himself just in time before he could think something than he shouldn't and scowled at his own mind, playing bloody tricks on him. This was the dirty cross-grained Dog animagus who he hated most that anybody else. It would have been ok if it was another man…wait…

Lucius once again scowled, this time saying out loud, "This is ridiculous Lucius; you're not gay like your son. Think straight, be straight."

He stood up from the bed, still with his clothes from last night on and head to the door. Unfortunately on his way he tripped over and fell to the floor. When he rolled over and stood up he found Sirius Black with his hand behind his head, grinning broadly, his legs completely stretch, which had cause Lucius to tripped over, "Good morning," he said with that usual huge grin of his after doing something he liked so much while Lucius angrily took the nearest object, which happened to be a pillow, and threw it to the dog animagus before leaving the room.

"Woke up the bad morning side of the bed eh Malfoy?"

"Shut up!" growled the blonde man slamming the bathroom door close.

"Oh I'm shutting all right you bastard," Sirius said loud enough for Lucius to hear while exiting the room. Lucius opened the door of the bathroom and threw the dog animagus a bar of soap. The black haired man did not expect this and the soap hit him on his left eye making him losing his balance and tumbling with one on the vase in a small coffee table

" You fucking asshole!" Sirius yelled while the muffled laugh of Lucius came from the bathroom.

" Is that how you two are going to spend each morning here?" A drawling voice said behind the black haired man. Sirius turned, rubbing his eyes irritated and watching Draco exiting his room with a stern expression on his face. The blonde was wearing black shorts along with a white tank top, his blonde hair terribly messy.

Sirius did not answered instead he watched distastefully at the young blonde, going downstairs. "Bite me," he muttered standing up and following the blonde, not before hitting the bathroom door hard.

"Good Morning," Harry said cheerfully watching his lover and godfather coming downstairs.

"Morning," Sirius replied muttering watching his godson, clad only in red very short boxers, shaking the frying pan, sharing a quick kiss with his lover.

"What was all that racked upstairs?" the raven haired man asked.

"Father and Sirius," Draco replied shortly, serving himself some tea and picking up the Daily Prophet.

"Sirius," whined the raven boy, letting go of the frying pan and turning off the stove. "Please-"

Sirius brought his hand to his face in frustration, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"Blaming you won't solve things," Harry said bringing two plates to the kitchen bar and serving breakfast. Just then, Lucius came downstairs, clad in long blue jeans and a tight white shirt. "Are you going to eat something Lucius?"

The blonde did not turn to look at the raven haired boy but waved his hand and replied, "Nah, I'm not hungry," and disappeared in the living room. "And put some clothes on Potter," he added.

"You better watch your mouth here father," Draco drawled lowering the newspaper, "You're in my household."

A short snorted came from the living room while Harry whispered, "Let him be Draco. Sirius, would you mind helping me de-gnoming the backyard?"

A grin spread on the Animagus's lips, "Sure," he replied chewing on his scramble eggs. "At least I'll be doing something useful."

"Bet you'll scare them with your fleas," Lucius drawled from the Living room. Sirius decided not to reply instead he impaled his sausages with his fork angrily.

* * *

The day went slowly. Harry and Sirius spend most of his time de-gnoming the backyard and laughing. Draco spent doing laundry and was now cleaning the carpets, with a very loud machine that was irritating Lucius Malfoy.

"Stop that bloody thing!" hissed the older Malfoy closing the book he was forced to read by the cause of boredom. Draco turned it off and stared at his father.

"Are you planning to do something useful?"

"Why don't you hire elves?" Lucius asked reopening the book.

"I never liked elves."

"Then use magic," drawled the older blonde.

Draco let go of the vacuum cleaner and crossed his arms. "I promised I'll be living as normal as possible, taking the challenge to do things ourselves own without magic, something that you too promised."

Lucius did promised, and what irritates him more was that he always sticks to promises. So the blonde had no choice other than to close the book, stood up and look at his watch. "Fine, I'll go and fix some dinner."

Draco raised his eyebrow at his father choice of doing something, "Are you sure?"

"Just because I had servants doesn't mean I'm a dumbass," Lucius said coldly, entering the kitchen. He opened the fridge, just how he had learned from Severus, but noticed his son had followed him and was staring at him with the same unbelievable expression. He was never fond of Muggle stuffs but after making his promise along with his son and Severus he had to learn lots of things for months…

"What are you looking at? Go and do something useful," Lucius drawled, glaring at his son.

Sirius and Harry entered the kitchen discussion something loudly and stopped when they noticed Lucius on the kitchen uncovering a boiling pot and stirring the content inside. "What are you doing Lucius?" Harry asked walking over the sink and washing his hands.

"Dinner," muttered the blonde while turning and looking over the cabinets, "Where's the tomato sauce?"

"On the last cabinet," Harry told the blonde looking at what the blonde was cooking. "What're you cooking?"

Lucius place a large bowed with holes over the sink and pour the container of the pot in it. Hot smokes came out of it and Lucius drew back. "Italian food," he replied shaking the bowl, removing the water from the white hot noodles.

"Really? I've never been able to try some!"

Sirius, who was watching everything from the entrance of the kitchen, snorted and crossed his arms. "I'm not going to eat something made by him."

"Then starve to death Black, I could care less if you do," Lucius drawled earning a glare form the black haired man.

"Don't be childish Sirius," Harry said, "Beside, who would deny a dish of Italian food?"

"If it comes from him I would," Sirius murmured but sighed at the stares Harry was giving him. "Oh Fine, but don't blame me if something goes wrong."

* * *

"This was completely delicious!" Harry exclaimed leaning back on the chair. Lucius, who sat oppose to him, smirked, swirling his goblet on his finger.

"Thank you," he said softly, taking a sip of his wine.

"Where did you learned to cook like that?" Draco said placing the goblet back to the table, sitting beside his lover.

Lucius raised his eyebrow and lowered his goblet, "Don't you trust in my natural skill?"

"Actually, no," Draco replied smirking back at his father, "I know you have something on, before."

Lucius chuckled and rest his right elbow on the table, grabbing his chin. "I used to cook as a child."

"Since how old?"

"Fifteen; My grandfather used to run a restaurant in the Muggle world as surprising as it sound and lost few chefs in it so," he said while leaning over the table, "I volunteer to help learn how to cook and filled the post."

Sirius snorted, crossing his arms. "Is there something wrong Black?" the black haired man shook his head, sighing irritated. "Seemed so, you didn't complained at all," the blonde added looking at Sirius's empty plate.

"It was good, for once," Sirius muttered, "But that doesn't change the fact I still despite you and don't trust you."

"Naturally," Lucius replied as Sirius sneered at this.

Harry rubbed his chin thoughtful, "When are you planning to stop fighting like this?"

"Never," Sirius replied, taking hold of his goblet.

"Why?" Draco asked looking intently at the black haired man.

"He made my life a hell back at school."

Lucius snorted, "Think of it as a payback for what you did to my brother."

Sirius smiled incredulously. "Ah so your brother had to send you to do the dirty work?"

"Actually, I like to take the dirty work by myself," Lucius replied a smirking growing on his lips. Draco and Harry watched both man discussion their rivalry.

"Ah yes, I forgot," Sirius said acting he was looking sad, "That's your true nature isn't it? Being a dirty, asshole servant you are."

Lucius's lips formed a thin line, looking coldly at the Animagus, "I wouldn't talk much about it."

Sirius slammed his goblet down, glaring at the blonde, "About what?"

Lucius brought a finger to his lips, looking thoughtful, "back at your six year-"

That made Sirius stand up slamming both his hand down on the table, "Don't you dare to bring that up!"

Lucius smirked, "Why not, Harry has the right to know what kind of man is his godfather-"

Harry and Draco shared glances before the young black haired man spoke, "What do I have to know?"

"I said shut it!" Sirius yelled, breathing angrily and glaring coldly at the blonde, "If you say one word I swear I'll-"

Lucius was smirking madly after turning the Animagus in this state. "He-" but the works never left his mouth; Sirius savagely lunged forward over the table and knocked the blonde down with the chair.

"Sirius!" the young couple exclaimed, standing up. His hands angrily reached for the man's neck just as Lucius whispered, "Going to beat me like that boy back then are you?"

"Sirius, get off him!" Harry hissed, pushing his godfather away from the blonde. He held his godfather steady while Lucius stood up, smirking.

"What is wrong with you two," Draco yelled angrily. "Acting like first year children!"

"You must control your temper or else will lead to-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sirius bellowed struggling against Harry's grasped.

"For Merlin's sake Sirius, keep it down!" Sirius sighed, yet he couldn't stop looking at the blonde angrily.

"I'm off to sleep," he whispered, stomping out of the dinning room.

"Father please we don't want to know nothing of this, this is personal business and it's up to him to say it to Harry," Draco said to his father while he stood up, "Go and clean yourself, we'll deal with the dishes and try not to meddle with Sirius."

Lucius rolled his eyes walking to the stairs yet that made his son said, "Promise?"

Sighing and irritated he replied slowly and acidly, "Promise."

Harry slumped down into a chair while Draco approached him, "You ok?"

"I've never seen Sirius so aggressive before. Not even we he fought with Severus. Do you think it's bad what he might be hiding?"

Draco sighed and kneeled over ahead his lover, "I doubt it, but I guess is something Sirius doesn't want to be reminded of."

"Yeah seemed so," Harry muttered.

Draco smiled softly and stole a kiss from his lover. "Let's get this fix first, then I'll clear you mind."

Harry grinned at this, "Mmm sounds good…"

**To be continued…**

**Notes: **yeah maybe Sirius got too worked up for this little nonsense but I guess it would be appropriated after all he's trying to be a better person. We'll found out eventually what beaten he gave this boy.


End file.
